1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for dispensing tape, and more particularly to a dispenser for a roll of adhesive tape especially of the type known as transparent pressure-sensitive adhesive tape sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cScotchxe2x80x9d tape and commonly used as a mending tape for torn documents and the like and for other purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a typical prior art roll of tape 1. The roll 1 usually has a length of a tape 2 including a leading end portion 4, wound about a core 8. The core 8 has an inner diameter ID. The length of tape 2 includes a backing 3 with a pressure-sensitive adhesive coated on at least a portion of usually one side of the backing 3. The tape roll includes a pair of sides 5 and 6, a width W and an outer peripheral surface 7 defining an outer diameter D.
In many applications, the tape 1 includes a number of items in the roll wherein each item is separated from the next item by a row of separations. Perforated strips of postage stamps sold by the United States Postal Service in the form of rolls of stamps, are an exemplar of such items. FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional roll 1xe2x80x2 of postage stamps in which the individual stamps 2xe2x80x2 are separated by substantially parallel rows of spaced apart perforations 4xe2x80x2. Numeral 2xe2x80x3 indicates an outermost end tape.
A number of various dispensers for tape rolls are known in the prior art. Examples of such dispensers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,248 (Helms), U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,444 (Schweig), U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,459 (Cooper), U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,801 (Perrin), U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,151 (Malcolm), U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,679 (Montbach) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,477 (Jackson).
The present invention provides a dispenser for a roll of tape that is suitable for dispensing material such as transparent pressure-sensitive adhesive, and method for making thereof. The dispenser in accordance with the present invention is inexpensive to produce and easy to assemble.
In one aspect, the present invention discloses an improved dispenser for a roll of tape. The roll of tape has a length of tape, a pair of sides, a width, an outer peripheral surface defining an outer diameter, and a core defining an inner diameter. While the dispenser is particularly suitable for a roll of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, the dispenser may also be utilized with other types of tapes.
The dispenser includes a single-piece housing comprising a first side wall and a second side wall placed opposite and arranged substantially parallel to each other. Each side walls has an outer periphery that may have any desired contour, such as circular, square, elliptical, gear-like, etc. Likewise, the outer periphery may be designed to appear as a product or company logo, trademark, name, etc. The housing also includes a central wall extending between the outer peripheries the first and second side walls. The central wall has a pair of outer edges.
The housing is constructed from an inexpensive plastic material, such as polystyrene, polyethylene, polypropylene and polycarbonate. The dispenser housing is a single-piece part which is inexpensive to produce and easy to assemble.
Each of the side walls comprises roll mounting flaps partially cut out of the side wall and folded inwardly therefrom toward the opposite wall.
In order to retain the side walls substantially parallel to each other, a side wall retaining member is employed. The retaining member extends between the side walls within the roll core.
Furthermore, one of the outer edges of the central wall is provided with a tape cutting member, preferably having a serrated cutting edge along which a portion of the tape can be separated from the roll of tape. Alternatively, the serrated cutting edge may be formed on one of the outer edges of the central wall of the housing integrally therewith.
In another aspect, the present invention comprises a method making a dispenser for a roll of tape having a pair of sides and edges, a width, an outer peripheral surface defining an outer diameter, and a core defining an inner diameter. The method comprises the steps of: a) providing a sheet of stiff and foldable material; b) cutting out from the sheet a flat blank including first and second side walls interconnected by a central wall, the central wall having an axis of symmetry; c) making partial cutouts on the side walls, defining roll supporting flaps, so that the cutouts on the side walls are symmetrical relative to the axis of symmetry; d) cutting out a hole on each of the side walls so that the holes are symmetrical relative to the axis of symmetry; e) folding said flaps inwardly from the side walls forming a support for rotatably supporting the core of the tape roll; f) placing the roll core about the folded flaps formed on the first side wall; g) folding both side walls substantially perpendicular to the central wall while inserting the folded flaps formed on the second side wall into the roll core; h) providing a side wall retaining member extending within the core trough the holes in the side walls; and i) providing the central wall with a tape cutting member, preferably having a serrated cutting edge. Alternatively, the serrated cutting edge may be formed on one of the outer edges of the central wall of the housing blank integrally therewith.
The tape dispenser in accordance with the present invention could be manufactured very inexpensively from low-price materials. Thus, the tape dispenser of the present invention is ideal as a promotional product to give away, especially when it is formed in the shape of a Corporate Logo or an entertaining figure.